


seeing bucky

by AgentSunnyForrester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSunnyForrester/pseuds/AgentSunnyForrester
Summary: the first time she sees bucky and the first time she really sees bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	seeing bucky

**Author's Note:**

> so, i usually dont publish the stuff i write but im stoned and just thought of this. pls be kind.

the first time she saw bucky she noticed his hand.  
his left hand.  
cold metal, reflecting the light if it dared to hit it.  
various scratches dancing across the metal plates.  
markings from years of torture.  
the almost not noticeable shifting of the individual plates,moving as if it was real.  
the first time she really saw bucky she noticed his hand.  
his right hand.  
his hand was big and strong but not rough or calloused.  
fingernails healthy and clean, short and well rounded.  
if you just saw his hand you'd never guess his work history, almost as if it was taken extra care of, as if it was taken care of just a little bit more than one other would do.  
almost as if it was something precious.  
almost as if one had to make up for the other.  
almost.


End file.
